


...We are but Sparks of the Fire...

by Banbury



Series: Meet me at Christmas [6]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: Letter to the other Dad...
Series: Meet me at Christmas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561942
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Drabble Day - due 15 Dec - chimney or fire prompt





	...We are but Sparks of the Fire...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "chimney/fire" - The 2019 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days.

From: WSand@gmail.com  
To: DrBSandburg@RU.edu

Dad!

I asked Doctor Ellison to write to you for me. (Please, don't worry, Professor Sandburg, Lieutenant Sandburg is on his way to total recovery - we did all the possible tests and the loss of sight appears to be of a psychosomatic nature, so we await total recovery in the next few days). Hope you'll get it finally.

In case you didn't hear my messages, I'm in Landstuhl. I'll tell you about it when I see you, still too raw, can't get over it, despite all my experience it was something other. (He's much better, Professor, though Lieutenant refuses to see our staff psychologist and I'm trying to work around it). 

Still can't see, just shadows and light. Doctor Ellison as a full-time optimist here predicts I will be able to see by the weekend. He goes all doctory on me and tries to psychoanalyze me when he thinks I do not notice it. (Do not listen to him, Professor Sandburg, Lieutenant being ridiculous, as I would never perform anything without his consent. Really).

(Lieutenant Sandburg insists I write everything he's talking about, so forgive me for being verbose).  
Yesterday good Doctor came to my room and said that if I concentrate hard enough on my sense of hearing and paint the picture in my head, I would be able to see it for real. He put then on sort of a sound of a crackling fire. It sounded so much like the fire in the chimney in our lake cabin that I closed my eyes and saw right away - the room and the sofa by the fire and a tree with your weird toys from expeditions (to tell you the truth I was quite scared of them until I was nearly fourteen) and Burton snores under the table. And then I opened my eyes and saw flickering flames for a minute - real flames from the match that the good Doctor held out for me.

So it might be all psychosomatic after all... (I'll look into it, Professor). 

Best wishes,  
Lee


End file.
